


People Outside Don't Know

by PotterHeadHGDM



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Eventual Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Physical Abuse, Sad Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, but it kinda is tho, not as bad as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadHGDM/pseuds/PotterHeadHGDM
Summary: people outside didn't know about the bruises and cuts on his armsPeople outside didn't know about the pain and torture he went through every dayPeople outside didn't know how unhappy Jeongin wasPeople outside didn't know that Jeongin had no way outUntil he met Bang Chanand jeongin thought maybe, he found an escape.______or jeongin is abused and after talking to chan finally escapes, with only one place in mind where he can go.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	People Outside Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> hey sorry i havent posted in so long guys, its been hectic, this doesnt mean my regular every day or a few days posting will happen, however, i will try and post as much as possible, for now enjoy this. or maybe dont.
> 
> you proabbly wont
> 
> still read tho!

To people outside, Jeongin was just shy.

To people outside, Jeongin was quiet, he preferred to be left alone, he wore long clothes and studied hard, which always earned him good grades.

He had no friends, and he didn’t want nor to need any.

People outside didn’t know that underneath Jeongin’s long sleeves, cuts and bruises littered his sickly thin and white arms. People outside didn’t know Jeongin studied hard so he wouldn’t face the consequences of getting beaten up if he got bad grades. People outside didn’t know that Jeongin didn’t want friends, not because he was shy, but because if someone got a sneak peek into his personal life, he would suffer greatly.

People didn’t know that every day when the boy entered his old apartment at the end of Folsom ave, he was met with his loving boyfriend, bat gripped firmly in one hand, beer in the other, as his alcohol induced haze fuelled every hit he took at Jeongin’s already beaten up body.

Sometimes, his boyfriend would go to the bar afterwards, and Jeongin was ordered to clean up his own blood off the floor, threatened that if he didn’t, more would be shed.

Other times, his boyfriend would have his way with the college student, roughly “making love” to him, tears streaming down the youngers eyes as all he could do was take it.

It hadn’t always been like this. There was a time once where the two were in love, always in that honey moon stage, when Jeongin was in his last year of high school, and the elder was in college, after a while, the alcohol addiction became a problem, and when Jeongin entered college he tried to break it off, scared in his own home.

That was the first time he had ever gotten beaten.

He was too afraid to call the cops, threats against his parents keeping his mouth shut, and nobody ever spoke to him, so he didn’t worry too much about others finding out.

Until one day

It was any average day for Jeongin. The black-haired boy was dressed in an equally black turtleneck, perfect for the rainy weather, as he walked out of his last class of the day. His mind was in a panic as he stared at his watch. His class had gone over time, and Jeongin wasn’t allowed to come home late. He knew he would be punished when he stepped into his home.

The tap on his shoulder made him jump. Nobody ever touched him beside his boyfriend, and the alarms blared in his head, was he at his school? Had he come to pick him up because he was late? Had he-

“shit sorry.” The deep voice that came after was nothing like his boyfriend’s, soft and caring, not angry and mean, and Jeongin sighed in relief when he saw the person who tapped him had simply been his attractive classmate, Bang Chan. “didn’t mean to scare you.”

“it- its fine.” Jeongin croaked out, coughing slightly after, his throat was still sore from being choked the night before. he looked down at his feet, not daring to look Chan in the eye, he wasn’t allowed to think other boys were attractive. “was there something you wanted?”  
  


At this point, the boy was confused, none of his classmates had ever taken any interest in talking to him, in fact, he hadn’t talked at school in weeks. Sure, he had seen Chan look at him a few times in class, but he paid no attention to it.

“yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?” the Australian offered, an awkward smile on his face. “Just, I’ve never really talked to you before, and no offense but you don’t seem to be very friendly with the other students, so I just thought it would be nice to have a friend.”

“oh.” Jeongin couldn’t agree to that, he wasn’t allowed out of the house besides school, and if he lied surely his boyfriend would find out. “I don’t think I can, I’m al-always really busy.”

“well…” Chan trailed off, biting his lip, before he visibly brightened up, and Jeongin couldn’t help glancing up to look at the older as he reached into his bag and pulled out a pen. “can I see your hand?”

Hesitantly, Jeongin held out his palm, knowing there were no bruises on it, and gasped in surprise when the elder grabbed onto it softly, it was the first gentle touch he had experienced in a long time.

Jeongin was so distracted by the warmth of the elder’s hand on his, and the sparks he was sure not only he could feel, that he didn’t notice the elder pulling up his sleeve and pressing the pen to his arm, scribbling something on there.

“there you go, call me if you ever stop being busy, or come over.”

Chans voice broke Jeongin out of his trance, and when he looked down he noticed Chan had written a phone number and address on his arm, directly next to a huge purple bruise, which the elder most probably saw when he was writing.

The reality dawned on Jeongin, and he pulled his arm away from the older and turned around, mumbling a small; “see you.” Before he ran off, his weak legs carrying him as fast as they could to his apartment, hoping he would get home in time to not be too late.

The moment Jeongin had stepped inside his apartment, panting heavily from running, the stench of alcohol met his nose, and he scrunched it up, despite being so used to the smell.

“Innie.” The same aggressive voice Jeongin heard every day drawled, as a figure emerged from the other room, stumbling slightly with the bat in his hand. “you’re late my little pet.”

“s-sorry.” Jeongin bowed, forgetting to pull down his sleeve again. “c-class ran late, I tried- “

“Bullshit!” Jeongin flinched, eyes going wide as his boyfriend stepped impossibly close to him. A sneer gracing his once soft features. Those sweet days they used to spend together cuddled up going on a date or making love seemed like decades ago, when realistically, it had only been a little over a year ago. “You were hanging out with another guy! Weren’t you, slut?!”

“n-no.” Jeongin weakly argued, staring at his feet, however, his face was dragged up by a harsh hand on his chin.

“Look at me when I’m talking bitch!” then, to Jeongin’s horror, his arm was gripped harshly enough to leave bruises, and held up to be inspected by his boyfriend. “what’s this? HM? Got yourself another little boy toy do you slut?”  
  


Chan.

The younger wanted nothing more than to leave the man out of this. He was just trying to be nice.

“No.” Jeongin said sternly, face screwing up in his own glare. “He’s just a boy from class, nothing more, I promise.”

“Just a boy from class.” The taller man laughed darkly. “DON’T LIE TO ME!”

That was the first hit.

Directly to the side of his face, some concealer coming off with the hit to reveal his multiple other bruises. The force sending Jeongin to the ground, clutching his cheek as tears pricked in his eyes.

“Bet you want him to fuck you, don’t you?” two hands grabbed Jeongin’s arm, dragging him up back onto his feet, and pushing him against the wall right next to the window. One hand around his neck again.

“No, I don’t.” Jeongin choked out, and the taller man kneed him in the stomach, making the younger bend forward, just to be pushed back against the wall.

The bat from before was discarded on the floor, and Jeongin didn’t know if he hated the bat or is boyfriend’s bare hands against him more.

“pathetic.” The grip around Jeongin’s neck tightened, and the other hand went to tug at his hair roughly. “can’t even take a beating.”

Another hit to his face.

“stupid bitch.”

Another knee to his stomach.

It was then that the man let go, leaving Jeongin to fall to the floor in a heap, as he went to retrieve the bat from the other side of the room.

Jeongin looked around in a haze, mind blurry with pain and numbness, heart clenching painfully.

That’s when he noticed how close he was to the window.

With much struggle and pain, Jeongin stood up and made his way to the window. His boyfriend’s back was still facing him, so he couldn’t see what he was doing, and for that the teen was thankful.

Unfortunately, the click of the lock on the window coming undone alerted the taller man, and he turned around with a glare, bat now in his hand, and his humourless chuckle rang throughout the room.

“what do you think you’re doing?” he growled, once again pushing Jeongin up against the window by his throat, menacing look gracing his features, but now Jeongin was determined. “you can’t escape me, bitch.”

Thoughts ran amuck in Jeongin’s mind, but he knew what he had to do, and when his boyfriend raised the bat, ready to take a swing, Jeongin leant forward, bracing himself.

He arched his back, slamming his head as hand as he could against the window, the spark of pain that lit up on the back of his head and racked down his spine was barely registered.

The glass behind him cracked down the middle, and when Jeongin ducked to avoid the bat, the wood broke the window completely open.

“what the- “

Before elder could finish his sentence, Jeongin took advantage of his shock and used his strength to kick him right where the sun didn’t shine.

Thankfully, the shock of the blow was enough to get the taller off him long enough for Jeongin to climb out of the broken window. The glass round the frame cut through his clothes and skin, but he was too numb with adrenaline and fear to care, just thanking the gods above they lived on the first floor, and he hit the ground only hard enough to leave a few bruises.

“Jeongin!!!” Jeongin barely heard the bellow over the rain around him, but he knew it was angry, and he only had one choice.

Run.

One of the reasons Jeongin had never tried to escape before was he never had anywhere to go. His parents lived a few hours away, and he had no money. However, now, he had a messy scribble of an address on his arm, and he was to focused on trying to get to the address that he didn’t think about how Chan would react to him showing up at his doorstep, covered in blood and bruises, crying and wet from rain.

It took a few minutes for Jeongin to get to Chan’s house, and he immediately knocked on the big oak door, praying this was the right house, and that his boyfriend was no longer chasing him.

“hello-” Chan froze when he opened the door to the sight of Jeongin, and Jeongin hoped it was just because he didn’t know what to say, and not because he was appalled. “Jeongin what the hell happened? Are you ok!?”

The volume of Chan’s question made Jeongin flinch again, panting. he could barely form any sentences. What happened was just catching up to him, the tears that were building up in his eyes began to fall.

“I- I ran, he – he was trying to – again- he- please I’m- scared.” The boy managed to puff out, and even though Chan still had no idea what was happening. He immediately let the boy inside, leading him upstairs to get him cleaned off.

Chan gasped once he helped Jeongin (who was still crying) out of his shirt, examining the bruises and cuts from the glass, bat, and Jeongin’s boyfriend’s hands and feet against his body.

“Jeongin, please.” The elder begged, patting the blood away with a cloth. “you have to tell me what happened.”

Jeongin nodded slowly, and, as the boy cleaned his cuts, Jeongin told him everything.

For the first time in his life. The boy fully opened himself up.

By the end of it all, Chan had managed to get him into one of his shirts and a new pair of boxers, and the boy was sobbing all over again.

“sh baby it’s okay.” Chan whispered to the boy, who was at on the toilet seat, now fully bandaged up, he barely registered the pet name that slipped from his lips. “it’s okay now, everything is going to be okay.”

The elder captured the younger in a hug, and, without a word, carried him into his room and sat him on the bed.

“I’m going to go get some blankets for myself on the couch, okay?” Chan checked to make sure it would be okay to leave the younger for a moment, but he was met with a hasty shake of the younger’s head.

“please stay.” His voice was small, scared of being judged. He already felt like such a burden on the elder, but he was so scared, if Chan said no, Jeongin would immediately leave.

“okay honey.” The Australian smiled softly, laying Jeongin down on the bed and lying next to him. “I won’t make you do anything today, but tomorrow, we go to the police, okay?”

“I can’t.” Jeongin protested. “he-he owns the house, I’ll have nowhere to go.”

“I promise it will all be okay Jeongin.” Chan reassured, pulling the younger to cuddle into his chest. “you can always stay with me for as long as you want.”

“thank you.” Jeongin softly murmured, eyes closing as he wrapped his own arms around Chan’s torso, ignoring the hardness of his stomach and what he could tell were abs.

He felt a soft hand brush his hair from his forehead, and a chaste kiss pressed against it, and for once in the longest time, Jeongin felt safe.

This feeling, Jeongin hadn’t felt since he first got with his now ex-boyfriend, but at that point, he didn’t want to think about that feeling or what it meant, he just wanted to think about the fact that for right now, he was safe.

That was the first night in a year the boy slept peacefully.


End file.
